


Silver Lining

by Nako13yeh



Series: Special Little Brother & Failed Big Brother [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Protective! Finral Roulacase, Responsibility, Secrets & Lies, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stubborn! Langris Vaude, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Workaholic! Langris Vaude, Worried! Finral Roulacase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nako13yeh/pseuds/Nako13yeh
Summary: Recently promoted as vice-captain, Langris struggles to simultaneously balance his duties to the Golden Dawn and House Vaude. He pushes himself too hard and gets sick. His refusal to stop working prompts Captain Vangeance to call for help. Now Langris has no choice but to get along with his worried older brother, Finral.But how can they get along when they can't even talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude
Series: Special Little Brother & Failed Big Brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594798
Comments: 64
Kudos: 164
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	1. Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Langris becomes vice-captain.

“Forgive me for calling you here at such short notice.”

“I’m actually grateful, Captain Vangeance.”

Finral was nervous and nearly sick to his stomach in worry. He couldn’t sleep last night after receiving the message. Even Yami thought he was being overly dramatic for worrying. It wasn’t every day that this happened, so of course he was nervous.

He knew that Vangeance could tell from his hesitation.

The two continued through the archway hall by the garden as Vangeance carried their conversation. “In any case, I wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t alarming. Although, I’m quite grateful that Yami could spare you at this time.”

“It’ll only be for a day or two.” Finral answered. “I’m sure he can handle things without me.”

“Yes,” Vangeance chuckled. “I can see why he values you so much.”

“Pardon?”

“Your magic is quite useful in terms of distance.”

Finral flushed at the compliment, but relished it anyway. Not many people openly agreed that Spatial Magic was convenient. It was rare, but people still believed in power over precision. Finral tried to dismiss Vangeance’s words, but Vangeance insisted it was true.

“It wasn’t any trouble.” Finral voiced. “I’m happy to be here despite the circumstances.”

Vangeance smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Suddenly, they heard shouting.

Before they could turn the corner, several Golden Dawn members tumbled from the hall in a sprint. They looked ready to burst into tears that they barely acknowledged their Captain. They apologized for nearly bumping into the two of them as they made their quick exit. Vangeance frowned at this and Finral wondered what it had been about.

Although, he _did_ have an inkling.

“Your brother has been a wonderful member of my squad.” Vangeance declared. “However, his recent promotion has caused quite…” They heard more shouting. “…the uproar.”

“He isn’t usually like that.” Finral defended.

“I know.” He agreed. “This is why I called _you_ specifically.”

They turned the corner to see Langris, who was deathly sick, bear down on one of the new members of the Golden Dawn, who was unfortunate enough to be on active duty that day. The poor guy was getting yelled at as he held the paperwork assigned to Langris.

Vangeance made his displeasure known and turned his gaze to Finral, who in turn stared back at him and chuckled nervously.

They knew it was bad, but this was worse.

They watched Langris snatch the pile of paperwork from the newbie and continued to yell at him for being tardy. Vangeance took a step forward and made his presence known. Finral followed a few steps behind him because he wasn’t sure how things ran in the Golden Dawn.

The newbie looked grateful though.

“Greetings.” Vangeance cheerfully voiced. “Is everything well?”

Langris paused and stared at Vangeance.

Finral knew his brother had been surprised. He must truly be sick to not have noticed their mana. He eyed the way Langris struggled to hold the pile of paperwork over his arms. Finral fought the urge to go over to him and snatch the pile for himself. Doing so would cause another round of a shouting match, so Finral resorted to frowning, instead.

His brother looked _awful._

Langris was pale and sickly as he wore his night clothes and cotton slippers. Finral was sure that a wind would blow him over if not for his stubbornness. “Everything is fine, Captain.” Langris rasped as he carefully shot a glare at the newbie. “We were just discussing this one’s… _tardiness_ over the papers I asked for.”

“I understand.” Vangeance said. “If you’ll excuse us?”

In one head gesture, he dismissed the poor Golden Dawn member and an awkward silence formed between the three of them.

Suddenly, Langris eyes darted to Finral.

His jaw squared in annoyance, but he couldn’t fully react in front of Vangeance. He was already sure that his Captain was disappointed in him and he didn’t need another reason to get on his bad side. Instead, Langris turned away from Finral and softened his gaze when it returned back to Vangeance.

“Captain?” He asked.

“I’m putting you on temporary leave.” Vangeance declared. Before Langris could protest, he continued. “I appreciate all the things you’ve done so far for this squad, Langris, but pushing yourself to the brink of exhaustion isn’t something I’m willing to overlook.”

Langris grimaced at how true that was.

Vangeance gestured to Finral. “I called your brother to see that you take this time to rest. I hope this arrangement will be fine with you.”

Finral awkwardly raised his hand and waved when Langris turned his eyes on him. It was a foolish attempt to solidify Vangeance’s statement. Langris faked a smile. “I’m grateful for the concern, Captain Vangeance, truly.”

Finral knew better than to believe that.

If Vangeance suspected a disagreement between them, he didn’t say.

He turned to Finral and smiled. “Thank you again for coming.” Then he turned to Langris. “I hope you get some rest and feel better soon, Langris. Those papers can wait. I want you fully healed in a couple of days.”

With that, he left the two brothers alone.

Langris grumbled his annoyance and went inside his room. Finral didn’t dare follow until Langris yelled from inside. “Are you expecting an invitation or not? Get in here before I close the door on you!” Finral hurried after him and closed the door. Langris sorted the papers on his desk and didn’t bother looking at his brother.

“What?” Langris asked. “Don’t have any bags?”

“It’s back at base. I’ll get them later.” Finral absently said. “How did you get sick?”

“You’re asking that now?” He grumbled. “Isn’t that obvious?”

 _Fair point._ “You should rest, Langris.”

“Unlike you, I have work to do.” He said as he wobbled on his feet. “Being vice-captain added several more responsibilities than being a Senior Magic Knight. I have no time to sit idle.”

As soon as Langris pulled the chair to sit down, Finral opened up a portal over the chair. Langris fell back and found himself deposited on the bed. He grimaced as he lay there, staring at the portal magic slowly disappearing.

He raised his head to growl, “I hate it when you do that.”

Finral thought, _“You used to be grateful when I ported you to places.”_

Langris slowly moved to sit up. The moment he placed his foot off the edge of the bed, Finral moved in to block him. Slowly, Langris looked up with a murderous glare. “How bold of you, Brother.” Finral paled at that statement and eased back. He was glad that Langris remained where he was.

“You need to rest.” Finral said. “You shouldn’t be tiring yourself out.”

“You _do_ see the work piled on my desk, right?”

“I do.” He answered. “But it can wait until you feel better—”

“No, it can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You don’t get it.” Langris gave him a sardonic smile. “Your squad doesn’t get a flood of new members each year. _I_ have to deal with that and assign missions to people and read their reports. You don’t understand how much time and work it takes to get through one alone.”

“Of course I get it, Langris.” Finral dejectedly voiced. “The Black Bulls may be a small squad, but what I do isn’t that much different from your work.”

“Just because you _act_ like the vice-captain, doesn’t mean you are. You can’t compare your menial work to mine.”

_Alright, that stung._

Finral chose to drop the argument. There was no use agitating him while he was sick. He had never experienced this situation with Langris before. His little brother had always been far healthier than him. Luckily, Finral knew how to take care of sick people and moody ones.

He watched and waited to see what Langris would do.

Should Langris try and get off the bed, Finral had an idea to keep porting him back until one of them gave up. The silence between them made things awkward so Finral distracted himself by observing Langris’ facial expression. It was contemplative, fuming, and slightly murderous.

“The paperwork.” Langris suddenly voiced. “I’ll do it later.”

Finral’s eyes widened. “Later?”

“I’d like to see you try and stop me.”

“I suppose that’s fine.” He mumbled as he shifted on his feet. “A little work after some rest won’t be much of a problem.” He paused when Langris rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Is something wrong?”

Langris admitted, “I don’t get why you should be here.”

“Do you _not_ want me here?”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“That’s not the answer.” Finral gravely murmured. “I’m just here to look out for you.”

“I don’t need a minder, Brother.”

It had been a couple of years since they had been at close proximity. The last had been when they still lived in the same mansion. Finral had been sure he could endure the stay, but he was beginning to doubt it. He reminded himself that it would only be for a day or two, depending on how fast Langris healed.

“Knowing you,” Langris mumbled. “The moment I kick you out of this room, you’ll just portal back in.”

Finral blushed, “I knock first.”

Langris hopelessly kicked his slippers off and turned away. He lay down and pulled the sheets over his shoulders. Finral awkwardly stood in the middle of the room as he stared at Langris’ back. He might as well settle down too. He looked around the room and moved to the desk.

He picked one of the papers up.

Langris hissed, “Touch those, and I will _end_ you! I said I’ll do them later.”

Finral dropped the paper out of respect for his little brother, but Langris wasn’t having any of it. The moment he turned back to Finral and sat up, his eyes were furious. “Why are you even here?!” He growled. “I don’t need you to feel any better! I can take care of myself.”

“Like it or not,” Finral pointed out. “Captain Vangeance called _me.”_

“So if the Captain didn’t call you, you’d never know?”

“Either way, I would still be worried.”

Langris flushed at that. “Just don’t touch anything.”

Finral opened his mouth, but stopped when Langris lay down and raised his arm to cover his eyes. He was really worried about Langris, but he tried not to show it. If he did, he would be a panicking mess by now. He knew that Langris hated when he fussed, so he needed to be calm for both of them.

Silenced stretched between them.

Finral was never good at it, so he spoke his mind. “I know you don’t like it when I ask, but… how are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine.” He huffed. “Stop asking!”

“I’m here to help.” Finral said in seriousness. “I’m not going out of my way to annoy you. The sooner you cooperate, the faster I’m out of your hair.”

“I told you, Brother, I’m fine.” Langris’ face softened. “I just need a couple of hours of sleep and I’m good to go.”

“Can’t you do the papers tomorrow?” He asked in a half-hearted attempt to convince him. “I promise to wake you for it. It’s just that… you don’t look too good.”

“You expect me to sleep for the rest of the day with _that,”_ He gestured to his desk. “…waiting for me?”

Finral grimaced. “You said it can wait.”

“For _later,”_ Langris emphasized. “What don’t you understand, Brother?”

“A couple of hours of rest won’t heal you.”

“Neither would a day,” He argued. “But I’m not wasting my time like some people do.”

Finral knew when he was cornered. He shook his head and let it go. He didn’t want to stress his little brother any further. “Very well,” He declared. “But if you overdo it, you _have_ to stop working whether you like it or not.”

“Or what, you’ll make me?”

Another silence stretched between them as they stared at one another. Finral never won these contests, if you could call it that, in one of their disagreements. He disliked arguments. He turned away first, rubbing at his arm in embarrassment.

Langris’ stance softened and he gave up as well.

“Wake me in a couple of hours.” He said as he turned away. “If you don’t, I swear, I’m kicking _you_ out whether Captain Vangeance likes it or not.”

Finral closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

 _“Why are you so difficult?”_ He thought.

He sat down on the desk chair and took slow deep breaths. _Great._ What now? He wasn’t allowed to touch anything in his brother’s room. That was fine. He stared at Langris, and then looked around. It had been long since he stepped foot in this room, not since Langris first moved in.

It was nice to see a few additions here and there.

Finral barely noticed when time ticked by and Langris had fallen asleep.

Daringly, he got off the chair and padded over to his brother and checked his temperature. Finral scowled as soon as he felt Langris’ neck and forehead. He was _alarmingly_ warm. Finral pulled away and looked around the room.

_Don’t touch anything._

Not happening.

He rummaged for a wash cloth in one of the drawers and went to the bathroom. He poured water over it and squeezed the excess. Quietly, he walked back to Langris and placed it over his forehead. Finral would’ve cooled him down, but he didn’t want to risk waking him with what little rest he had.

Langris softly whined, “Brother…” and fell back to sleep.

Finral’s face softened and a smile formed on his lips. He turned away and quietly pulled the curtains closed. He then pulled the chair over by the window and sat down to keep an eye on Langris. Suddenly, a wave of guilt settled in when he stared at Langris’ peaceful face.

He felt _really_ guilty.

_We’re appointing Langris as the next head of House Vaude._

_I doubt you have any objections._

Alone in the room with his sleeping brother, Finral’s mask fell apart. He covered his face and lowered his elbows to his knees and stayed that way for a while. He hated how weak he was that even Langris thought he was pathetic. He moved his head and eyed the envelop sitting next to the pile of paperwork on Langris’ desk.

It had the Vaude family seal.

It was a summons.

If Langris was still civil with him now, that meant that he _didn’t_ know the truth yet, and that the letter didn’t contain any information regarding what Finral was hiding. Finral would take that as fortune in his favor. Langris would find out soon enough, but that was a hurdle Finral would tackle later on.

He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

On top of being vice-captain, Langris had duties to House Vaude. It was no wonder he was working himself to the ground to appease both parties. Finral looked up again and stared at his brother’s peaceful face.

Another wave of guilt hit him.

What was he supposed to tell Langris?

Finral knew that it would’ve been better if it came from him, but what would he say? _“I went to our parents a couple of days ago and told them I was leaving for good. They were happy to hear it. I already moved the rest of my belongings, and nearly erased all of myself from that place… even my last name.”_

Finral Vaude was now Finral Roulacase.

Then Finral remembered how angry Langris was when he told him to take care of their family. Once more, Finral was running from his problems and dragging Langris around in his mistakes and ineptitude. _I don’t take orders from you!_ He remembered Langris’ words. _You bring shame to House Vaude!_

He bit his lips and shook his head.

No.

He couldn’t say it.

He didn’t have the courage.

Finral looked back at Langris. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I don’t know how to tell you.” Sooner or later, word will get out. His father would make sure of it. Finral wasn’t sure how prepared he was for that situation, and he knew Langris wasn’t prepared for it either.

But for now, he just had to endure as guilt slowly ate him. Langris’ health was more important. If it ever came up in conversation, Finral would cross that barrier.

Just… not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Appreciated!~


	2. Unusual

“Langris, wake up.”

He could hear the panic in Finral’s voice. He groaned as his senses returned to him. He felt warm and his head was fuzzy. He grumbled when he felt Finral’s cold fingers gently tap his cheeks. He groggily opened his eyes to see the worried look on his brother’s face.

“Brother,” He croaked.

“Good,” Finral sighed in relief. “I didn’t think you’d wake.”

Langris would’ve complained about being woken up, but he did ask his brother to do it. He didn’t want to risk being scolded with _‘I told you so’._ Besides, he was too tired to complain and there was something off about the way Finral looked.

“Hot,” Langris mumbled.

He tried to get up, but his body was heavy. He plopped back down with a whine and he covered his eyes. “Give me a minute.” He didn’t need to see Finral’s face. Langris knew his brother was anxious about his condition. He couldn’t tell him not to worry, because he was sweating, panting, and shivering from his fever.

“Langris,” Finral voiced. “Your fever has gone up.”

“I’m fine.” He grumbled.

The bed dipped and Langris fought hard not to yell at Finral. He could feel his brother’s hand check his neck and forehead. There was a rumble from Finral’s throat. “You’re not fine.” His brother voiced. “Let’s get you to the bathroom to cool down. Your work can wait.”

“It can’t.” Langris whined.

“Later, when you feel a bit better.” He replied in a terse manner. “Work can wait for an hour or so. It’s not going to disappear. Let me get you out of those clothes and into the bath. I don’t like how high your fever is.”

Langris complained, “I’m not that sick.”

“Can you get up by yourself?”

To make a point, Langris half-glared at Finral and slowly sat up next to him. He placed his feet off the edge of the bed. Langris hated how Finral waited anxiously beside him. In his frustration and annoyance, he quickly put all of his weight on his feet and stood up.

It was a mistake.

His body gave out and he collapsed forward.

Arms wrapped around his waist as Finral caught him and pulled him back, nearly reeling him over his lap. Langris slowly turned to glare at Finral, who tried to pretend nothing had happened. Fine, he won that round. Langris sighed when Finral placed him back down on the bed next to him.

He would let Finral have his way… for now.

Langris grumbled, but didn’t complain when Finral carefully untied his shirt and pulled it off him. He tried to keep himself steady, but his breathing was uneven and his eyes were fighting hard to stay awake.

Suddenly, he felt fingers on his waist.

“If you take off all of my clothes,” Langris growled. “I’ll gouge your eyes out.”

“I won’t.” Finral whined. “Stop worrying.”

He pulled off Langris’ trousers and left him in his boxers. He slowly lifted Langris into his arms, but apparently it was too abrupt. Langris grabbed onto Finral’s tunic and let his head slump onto his chest. “I hate you.” He grumbled. “You don’t know how much.”

Finral frowned, “I know, but please bear with me.”

They headed to the bathroom connected to his suite. Langris drowned in embarrassment. He never asked or needed his brother’s help. It was always Finral who needed his help, not the other way around. This feeling of vulnerability wasn’t like him. It made Langris feel weak.

When they reached the bathroom, Finral stopped at the edge of the bathtub.

“You might not feel it,” He said. “But the water is cold.”

Langris grimaced, “I don’t care.”

Finral stared at Langris, who was tightly gripping his tunic and panting silently. Langris knew Finral’s eyes were on him. He still hated it. Langris saw Finral shake his head as he lowered him into the water. Langris hummed in approval as he felt the water soothe his aching muscles.

He felt like he was floating.

“Is the water good?” Finral asked. “It’s not too cold, is it?”

“It’s fine, Brother. I like it as it is.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” He tiredly said. “Please, stop fussing.”

Langris kept his eyes away from Finral. His brother looked troubled and although Langris wanted to talk about it, he was too tired. He sighed in relief, content with the cold water. He turned his eyes on Finral, who knelt by the tub and kept a subtle eye on him.

He didn’t need his brother to watch over him, but it wasn’t entirely displeasing. Langris didn’t want to drown if he accidentally fell asleep. That would be a foolish death. Trying to forget the lingering purple eyes on his person, Langris closed his eyes and leaned back.

He let the water comfort him.

As he remained still and quiet, he couldn’t help but think about Finral.

It had been a while since Finral had made an effort in their relationship as siblings. Lately, Finral was resigned to everything happening around him. Even when their father announced Langris as the heir, Finral didn’t do anything other than acknowledge it. Yet Langris remembered the look of shock on Finral’s face.

Langris had insulted Finral to get him to fight back and tell their parents it was a mistake to give it to him, but he was left disappointed when Finral didn’t fight for his right.

Finral never fought for anything.

That was why he hated him.

His brother never did anything right. Langris wanted Finral to shoulder some of the responsibilities from their family, but instead, Langris carried all of the weight. It was _suffocating_ him. While Finral had fun and enjoyed his time with Black Bulls, Langris was working himself to the ground to keep everything afloat.

Why couldn’t Finral see that he hated the responsibilities too?!

He didn’t want to shoulder it alone.

Langris wanted to make Finral feel his pain. He wanted Finral to suffer just as much as he did. He did everything he could to bring fame to the Vaude name. He even made a reputation for himself. He became the vice-captain of the best squad! _Was that not enough?!_ He even took on the responsibility of being engaged to Lady Finesse, even if he knew that _she_ favored Finral over him.

It annoyed him.

Finral never made things easy for him. He wanted his brother to be someone worthy of looking up to, but he was disappointed each time. He couldn’t even brag about him to anyone. His brother was a pathetic _pacifist._ He always hated violence and therefore never showed any amount as a Magic Knight.

Yet his kindness made people love him.

Langris was envious.

He wanted the same things Finral had. He wanted days off without the fear of disappointing his parents or them praising him for something that was already expected. He wanted to spend his free time having fun and enjoying what life had to offer… even if it was just for a day. He wanted to find love on his own than have it imposed and offered to him on a silver platter. He wanted to be happy and make actual friends.

He wanted his freedom.

“Langris?” Finral whispered. “Are you awake?”

Why couldn’t Finral just leave him alone? Langris was mad at him. He _hated_ him. He wanted to drown in his misery and forget he was vulnerable. He didn’t need Finral to fuss and panic over him. What he hated more in the world was being at the mercy of Finral’s kindness.

Finral asked, “Langris, are you alright?”

He didn’t answer.

If Finral thought he was asleep rather than ignoring him, that was probably for the best. Langris remained silent. Suddenly, he felt Finral’s hand move to his forehead. Langris bit back a growl as he let Finral feel his temperature.

His brother’s hand was cool to touch.

“It’s not going down.” Finral muttered to himself. “But at least it’s not getting any higher.” He brushed Langris’ hair out of the way. “I wish you’d take care of yourself more.” Langris wanted to frown, but he didn’t want to give himself away by pretending to be asleep. He didn’t want to hear pity from his brother.

Finral continued, “I know you’re mad at me.”

 _“Please stop talking.”_ Langris thought. _“I don’t want to hear this.”_

“I know I haven’t been a good brother to you.” He mumbled as his hand pulled away. “I’m making mistakes after mistakes. You’ll probably hate me by the time you get better… for another whole reason.” He chuckled bitterly. “You’re right, I’m a coward.” He admitted. “But I really want to try and be a good brother.”

_“Please stop.”_

“I just wish you’d let me.”

There was silence, and then Langris heard Finral shuffle back into the room in a hurry. Not a moment sooner, Finral was back at his side. He felt the water move as Finral dipped something. Langris felt his arm lift as Finral brushed a piece of cloth to help wash off the sweat from earlier.

It was embarrassing, but not unpleasant.

Langris wanted to react, but as long as Finral wasn’t aware he was awake, that was fine. He could bite back the aggression. That earlier dialogue from Finral was just… _unusual._ He had never heard his brother sound so dejected and sorrowful.

 _Guilty_ , almost.

“I hope you can forgive me when you find out.” Finral’s breath hitched as it trembled. “I’m just… really sorry.”

 _“Honestly,”_ Langris wanted to roll his eyes. _“Quit the drama, Brother.”_

“I’m such a coward. I can’t even say it when you’re awake.”

What was his brother talking about?!

Finral had gone silent. Although Langris was curious and ready to reveal himself, he stopped. Perhaps it was Finral’s musings and the stress talking. It was probably nothing. He waited, but Finral had stopped talking entirely. He continued to clean Langris’ upper body and legs, but anything in the middle was left alone. Thank goodness Finral had the decency to know his boundaries.

Once done, Finral checked his temperature and sighed in relief.

That must’ve meant that his fever had gone down or stabilized for once. Langris couldn’t tell, but he felt slightly better. He wanted to stay like this forever, but Finral was adamant about waking him. He was gently nudged awake.

“Langris,” Finral softly called. “Time to get out.”

To make Finral’s life a little more difficult, Langris stubbornly refused to wake or _pretend_ to wake. “Please,” Finral called. “It’s bad if you stay here for too long. Your body can’t handle too much strain. And you’ll prune if you stay in there.”

Langris opened his eyes.

He didn’t expect to see slightly red eyes and tear stains on Finral's face. He ignored it, but it was definitely there. Finral must've thought he was too out of it to notice. He helped Langris out of the bath to dry and sat him over the larger edge of the bathtub.

He offered Langris two towels to dry himself.

Langris used one.

Before he finished, Finral went back into the room to fetch him his night clothes and undergarments. He went back and moved to help Langris, but Langris pulled away. “I’m fine.” He told him. “I can change on my own. I don’t need your help.”

Finral frowned.

He was reluctant to leave him for a long period of time, not after he had collapsed the first time.

“If you won’t leave,” Langris sighed. “Then turn around.”

Finral did as told and he turned his back. Langris glared and waited to see if Finral would look back. He didn’t. Slowly, Langris peeled off his wet boxers and hung them over the edge of the bathtub to dry. He dried off the rest of his body and slung the wet towel next to his undergarment. Langris slowly put on his clothes and grimaced when he felt his aching joints.

Once finished, he slung the other towel over his shoulders.

“I’m done.” He croaked.

Langris didn’t need to know what Finral was thinking when he turned around. He knew he looked awful. He saw himself in the mirror when they walked past it earlier. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was still sickly looking. The fact that he was still shivering didn’t make things any better.

“Your hair is still wet.” Finral pointed out.

“I know.” Langris mumbled.

Finral walked forward and took the towel from Langris’ neck and helped dry his hair. Langris held back a protest, because there was something off about the way Finral acted. His brother was extremely gentle and thorough, so Langris didn’t have much to complain about.

“I’m alright,” Langris said.

He pushed Finral’s hands away. Finral stared at him. Their eyes met. Langris couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong. Finral looked away first and slung the towel next to the rest of the wet things on the edge of the bathtub to dry. Finral lifted him up, placed him back on the bed, and placed the sheets over his lap.

Langris stared at the papers on his desk.

“Please leave them alone,” Finral tiredly said. “You need to rest.”

Eyes lingered on Finral. Why did his brother look so sad, miserable, and troubled?! He clenched his fists over the sheets. He hated not knowing the answers. He turned back to the desk and distracted himself. He didn’t think he could do the papers in his condition.

He lowered his gaze and said, “I’m hungry.”

Finral smiled, “I’ll ask someone to send something.”

Langris watched as Finral walked out of the door to find someone. Langris lay down and pulled the sheets over him. He turned to his side and frowned. He felt bad. He made Finral leave so he wouldn’t see the confused and bitter expression on his face.

What was wrong with him anyway?!

Why was he in that mood?

Langris felt guilty all of a sudden.

Perhaps he was thinking too harshly about Finral and didn’t consider what his brother must be feeling over the whole situation. Finral knew he wasn’t good enough, but it must hurt to have everything stripped from you. He knew that Finral liked Lady Finesse and vice-versa. He also knew that Finral was trying to be a good heir, but nothing was working out the way he ( _they)_ wanted to. His brother must be disheartened, embarrassed, and ashamed.

Langris gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He didn’t like the despondent look on Finral’s face. It wasn’t like him. His brother had always been spirited, outgoing, kind, and generous. Having seen him so discouraged and hopeless made Langris rethink everything.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one that wanted freedom.

He thought about apologizing to Finral when he came back, but then again, he didn’t think he could.

His brother wasn’t the only coward here.

Langris closed his eyes and tried to drown the guilt away. He should try and be nicer to Finral. After all, his brother was making an effort to be an actual _good_ brother. Perhaps it was time that Langris let him try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Appreciated!~


	3. Duty

The two brothers ate their meal in silence.

Langris had always liked the quiet, but this was too much. Finral sat on the chair next to his bed, but he wasn’t paying as much attention as he did earlier. He picked at his food and looked strangely blank for someone who was usually cheerful.

It unnerved Langris.

For some reason, it reminded him of the time they lived in the Vaude Mansion.

He remembered all the yelling, the humiliation, and the shame. It was painful to think about. Finral being quiet in a corner was nothing new to Langris, but that had been years ago. He clenched his hand in anticipation over the spoon he held as he observed his brother a little longer.

_I really want to try and be a good brother._

_I just wish you’d let me._

Langris gritted his teeth as he remembered his brother’s words. Was that the reason he was being a miserable blob in the corner? He turned his gaze over to his desk and his face softened. He was always harsh with Finral, so he might as well do something good and start a conversation.

“Mother and Father sent me a letter.”

As soon as Finral heard it, he nearly tipped the bowl of soup he was picking at.

Langris kept a straight face as he pretended that didn’t happen. He figured Finral’s unease had something to do with their parents, although he wasn’t sure why. “You saw the envelope next to the reports on my desk, didn’t you?” Finral nodded. “The seal was for a summons and I was supposed to come home today.”

“T-today?” Finral blinked. “I didn’t realize.”

“They were insistent.”

“Did they tell you what for?”

“They didn’t say.”

The awkward tension between them rose. Langris didn’t understand why his brother was always wary of his words when he spoke about their family. Finral didn’t have to be cautious and awkward when it was just the two of them in the room.

“Brother,” Langris called.

“I’m sorry,” Finral uncomfortably chuckled. “I don’t… I don’t know what they could want you for, but it must be important if they really want you back. P-probably something to do with you named… heir, and all.”

Langris’ face twisted.

If this was a family matter regarding his inheritance, why didn’t Finral know he was supposed to go home today to talk about whatever it was their Father wanted? It made him angry as he thought about several reasons why Finral was oblivious.

One main reason was that Finral didn’t get a similar letter.

Langris muttered, “Important enough that they didn’t invite you?”

Finral startled at Langris’ words.

“I’m sure Father had his reasons.” He said, lowering his gaze as he continued to pick at his food. “Maybe the summons was just for you. I mean, what could I possibly contribute to the conversation?”

Langris tried to stay calm.

He hated Finral’s continued self-deprecating comments. It was as annoying as him being overprotective. That wasn’t the only reason he was angry. He remembered the rest of the contents in the letter and wondered what the reasons were that their father didn’t invite Finral.

He needed to know.

“Ignoring what you said,” Langris narrowed his eyes. “Apart from Father’s vague insistence on me coming over, he mentioned something about an official gathering to announce my becoming heir to the other noble houses.”

“Oh,” Finral gasped. “That’s… that’s nice.”

“You’re going, aren’t you?”

“Me?”

Langris scowled, “Who else is here?”

“I… I didn’t know there was a gathering.” Finral didn’t want to lie, but he had to. He couldn’t see any other way out of this. He wasn’t prepared to face Langris’ ire. “I wasn’t sure I was welcome to join. I didn’t receive a letter… but, I’m sure there’s a reason—”

“You don’t have to skip around it!”

Finral flinched when Langris shouted. He was sure that Langris was holding back his rage; otherwise, half the room would’ve been erased and there would be lost limbs involved. Langris didn’t look like he was planning to calm down, not when he was clutching the bowl in his hands so tightly that his fingers were pale.

“L-Langris, calm down—”

“I was there and so were you!” Langris growled. “It’s not like we can change Father’s decision now!” His rage spiked when Finral looked away. “What is wrong with you?! Are you mad because I became heir?! If you didn’t want to go to the gathering, then say it to my face!”

“What?” Finral paled. “That’s not it!”

“Oh Really?!” Langris scowled. “You acting like this, _isn’t_ your way to rebel?”

“It’s not because of that, honest.”

“The moment I mentioned Mother and Father, you do…” He gestured. “Whatever _this_ is!”

Finral felt his brother’s frustration.

He lowered his gaze, but he could feel Langris glaring at him. He sighed, knowing he couldn’t escape this conversation. “I’m sorry if I made it seem like I don’t… support you. I do, honest. Maybe I’m a little… hung over it, but I really believe you’d make a better heir anyway. I told Lady Finesse as much.”

Langris grimaced at the memory.

_You’re a very kind person._

_To me, you’re a much more wonderful mage, Finral._

“You’re smarter, better, stronger, and Father trusts you more than me.” The more Finral praised him, the angrier Langris got. “You’re also the vice-captain of the best squad.” Everything Finral said was true, but it didn’t sound right. Langris didn’t want to hear this from his kind and sweet brother. He always heard it from his parents. He didn’t need Finral to repeat the things he already knew.

“Enough,” Langris hissed. “I’m not listening to this.”

He went back to eating.

They each had their secrets.

Langris didn’t see Finral’s face fall dejectedly as Finral didn’t see the way Langris’ hands were trembling. Langris didn’t want Finral to start this because he didn’t want to hear him degrade himself. He probably shouldn’t have started this conversation. He was trying to help make Finral’s efforts to be a _big brother_ easier, but it wasn’t easy being the little brother too.

He really shouldn’t have asked.

His face fell as he slowly finished his meal.

Finral had been visiting their home less and less after the announcement. They never go to the Vaude Mansion together anymore either. Langris had a sick feeling that Finral was avoiding him. He didn’t even offer to port him home like he used to.

Was he really that ashamed?

Langris stole a glance at his brother, who was still quietly picking at his food.

Even if Finral wasn’t invited to whatever it was his father summoned him for, surely he wouldn’t mind coming as Langris’ guest. Their father was probably still irritated and disappointed, but Langris knew if he asked nicely enough, his father would give in and allow Finral to the gathering.

He wasn’t doing it to spite his older brother.

Langris just didn’t want to be alone.

 _“I’ll ask him again.”_ He thought, stealing another glance. _“Maybe when he’s in a better mood.”_

Finral felt awful for lying. He never liked being dishonest with anyone, especially not to his little brother. It was an aversion he had just as much as he hated violence. He wanted to apologize, but Finral knew that would only make Langris more furious than he already was.

He stole a glance at Langris, who still looked irritated as he ate his meal.

Finral was telling the truth when he said all the good things about his little brother. He didn’t understand why Langris always avoided that type of conversation. Finral closed his eyes. He just wanted to be a good brother, but here he was, lying to Langris’ face about the reasons why he couldn’t attend the gathering.

He remembered his Father’s words.

_I don’t want to see you again!_

It hurt him to hear those words spat at his face, but he accepted them. Why would they want a failure like him to be there in his brother’s life? He would only be a bad influence on Langris and hold him back from his future achievements.

Finral felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest.

His brother was probably better off without him.

* * *

**oOo**

After eating, Langris had gone to sleep.

Finral had cleaned up after them and tried to keep himself occupied. There was very little to do in his brother’s room, because everything was so well organized and clean. Finral decided to simply take care of Langris while he slept.

It was late in the evening when Finral checked Langris’ temperature.

He was relieved his fever was going down, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. He was still warm and flushed red. Finral went to the bathroom, soaked the wash cloth, and placed it back on Langris’ forehead to help with the fever.

Ill at ease, Finral did everything he could to make his brother comfortable.

He adjusted the covers over Langris to make sure he wasn’t freezing, because it was slightly cold outside. He even carefully plumped his brother’s pillow. He even adjusted the curtains several times to make sure that the sunrise wouldn’t directly hit his brother’s eyes, but would still wake him up like Langris wanted.

Finral was completely restless.

He sighed, knowing he was being overly dramatic.

Finral lightly slapped his cheeks to calm himself down. Maybe if he paced a little, he’ll tire himself out and go to bed. He moved to Langris desk and eyed the envelope next to the giant pile of reports. The Vaude seal on the envelope haunted him.

He looked back at his brother’s sleeping form.

He should tell him.

Delaying would only cause more pain.

However, several scenarios entered Finral’s head. The possibility of Langris alienating him from his life made Finral’s fear spike. He could hear the echo of Langris’ voice mimicking their father’s. It hurt to think about it, and he was afraid it would become their reality.

Finral clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

He couldn’t do it.

The same fears replayed in his head over and over. He couldn’t face his brother like that and hear the same words their father loved to assert over him. Langris was harsh, but his words weren’t as painful as their father’s. Langris never had reason to be malicious or verbally abusive. If it came to that possibility… Finral didn’t think he could handle it.

He let out a breath and frustratingly ran a hand through his hair.

It was just too much.

 _“Why am I such a coward?”_ He told himself. _“I can’t do anything right.”_

Finral embraced himself as he tried to still the panic and fear. He took a moment to himself. When he finally calmed enough, he stole a glance at his brother. Langris was too feverish and tired, so he wouldn’t wake for a while.

That was good.

Finral needed to get out.

As subtly as he could, he raised his hand and flicked his fingers. His grimoire floated next to him as it flipped to a page with one of his spatial markers. Slowly, a portal opened in the middle of the room. For a moment, he hesitated, but then he reminded himself that he needed to calm down. He couldn’t risk breaking down in front of Langris.

He took a deep breath and entered the portal.

* * *

**oOo**

Langris woke up in the middle of the night.

He felt something damp on his forehead and raised a hand to remove it. It was a wash cloth. _Finral,_ he thought. He grimaced and threw the wash cloth aside. He grumbled in annoyance. He turned to his side to complain, but he felt a mop of hair right next to him.

“Brother?” He called.

Langris looked down to see Finral fast asleep by the side of the bed.

He was lying down in an uncomfortable position, using his arms as pillows. Langris scowled as he slowly sat up. With the dim moonlight from the window, he strained to look at his brother. Finral’s clothes were different. He looked around his room and noticed there was a bag in the corner next to his closet.

Finral must’ve gone out to get the bag and changed.

Langris sighed. He felt guilty again. His brother wasn’t obligated to watch over him, yet here he was. Even if Captain Vangeance called for him, it was Finral’s choice to stay. Langris grimaced; he shouldn’t be feeling this way, but he wanted to stay on good terms with Finral.

He should play nice for now.

“Brother,” He croaked, gently shaking him awake. “Wake up. Honestly, you’re not thinking properly. You’ll get sick if you stay like that. Brother!”

“I’m awake, Yami.” Finral mumbled. “Just… five more minutes.”

 _“How embarrassing.”_ Langris thought. _“Does his Captain really wake him?”_

How lazy was his brother anyway?

Langris shook his head, he’ll think about that another time. Unfortunately, Langris didn’t know that Yami was an impulsive person that would burst through the door for a mission or kick you out of your bed when the humor took him.

“Brother!” He hissed. “Get up!”

Finral kept mumbling to himself as Langris shook him. “Lady, please… that’s inappropriate.” Langris’ face flushed. In his annoyance he grabbed a fist full of Finral’s hair and tugged hard enough to wake him. Finral startled and tilted back, falling along with the chair.

Langris’ eyes widened and leaned over the edge of the bed.

Finral popped back up in response.

“I’m up, Yami!” He cried. “I’m up! Where are we going?!”

Langris kept a straight-face.

Finral squinted and his eyes widened when he saw his brother’s blank expression. “Langris,” He called as looked around and realized he was in Langris’ room. “W-what’s wrong? What happened?”

“You’re weird.” Langris declared.

“You woke me,” Finral said as he started to panic. “Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?! Do you need anything?! It’s still midnight!” He began to fuss, moving to grope Langris’ neck for his temperature. Langris pulled away and slapped both his palms on Finral’s cheeks and held it there so his brother would look at him.

“Get a grip, Brother!”

Finral was teary-eyed when Langris let go of him. He rubbed his cheeks at the sting of his brother’s hands. Langris kept his eyes locked at his brothers. Seriously, his brother was such a pushover! When would he learn?!

“I’m fine.” Langris proclaimed. “Honest.”

“Why did you wake me?”

“You were sleeping on the chair.” He grimaced and made room for Finral on the bed. “It’s uncomfortable and I don’t want to be responsible for getting you sick. Now get on the bed and get some rest.”

Finral blushed, “I don’t want to impose.”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

At Langris’ glare, Finral crawled on the bed and dove under the sheets. He looked at Langris, who also settled down next to him. “I’m sorry,” Finral mumbled. “I’ll try not to move and bother you.” Langris rolled his eyes and turned his back on Finral.

“It’s not like we haven’t done this before as children.”

Silence stretched between them.

Langris knew Finral wasn’t asleep. He was still watching him from behind, he could feel it. Langris dolefully tightened the sheets around him. It felt as if the unsettling conversation they had earlier wasn’t finished. He felt guilty. His brother was making an effort, so he should as well. It wouldn’t hurt to be honest for once.

With the fever, he might as well make it an excuse.

“I’m not going out of my way to steal your life from you.” Langris softly voiced. “I just want to make that clear between us.”

Finral blinked.

Where was this coming from?

“I wasn’t thinking that, Langris.” Finral replied, feeling the same pain he felt earlier. “D-do you really think that… I think that way about you?”

“It felt like it.”

“Langris, I really _am_ happy for you.” He said, keeping his eye on him. “It never crossed my mind. I know it wasn’t your choice either. If it helps and I know you don’t like hearing it, but I think you’ll make a great heir.”

“You think so?”

Finral declared, “I know so.”

Langris bit his lips and asked, “Then you’ll come to the gathering?” Finral paused. Langris waited. He felt his brother’s hesitation. “I’m not doing it to spite you or embarrass you. I just want you there next to me. Unless you don’t want to, then it’s fine.”

“That’s not it, Langris.” Finral whispered. “If… if you really want me to. I’ll… I’ll try.”

It was a good thing that Langris wasn’t facing him. He didn’t want his little brother to see his trembling lips and the tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath and silently wiped the tears away. He cleared his throat and tried to sound cheerful.

“You should get some rest.” He said. “It’s probably the fever talking, but you shouldn’t be thinking about these things. I’m sure it’ll work out fine.”

Langris curled up, “I guess.”

They left it like that.

Langris didn’t know what to make out of that conversation. He felt as if it didn’t help, but it was something at least. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. He let himself drift as the darkness overwhelmed him.

Finral was wide awake.

He didn’t know what brought that on, but Finral felt a little lighter to hear his brother say that. Even if it might’ve been the fever talking, the way Langris confessed wanting him by his side, made Finral’s heart flutter.

Finral wished it were like that all the time.

A time where there were no secrets between them and they acted like real brothers should. He didn’t want there to be distance between them. It wasn’t right. They were half-brothers, but that never meant anything to Finral.

To him, Langris was his little brother through and through.

He wasn’t about to let that go.

Yet Finral had a feeling that his continued silence would only drive a wedge between them. As he lay next to his brother, he could already feel the distance forming. It was subtle and unobtrusive, but it was there; like a shadow waiting to envelop them. It wrenched at his heart and stabbed his guts. He trembled, feeling the need to run again. He closed his eyes and prayed for merciful oblivion, but it didn’t come.

After making sure Langris was completely asleep, he got out of bed and paced silently.

The guilt washed over him.

_“I can’t sleep like this.”_

The stress was too much and he had to make himself useful. He checked his brother’s temperature and smiled. The fever was still going down. _Good._ Tomorrow, Langris would be strong enough to tussle with anyone.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

It was an empty promise, but he would try.

That’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Appreciated!~


	4. Silver Lining

Finral pulled away after checking Langris’ temperature.

“Your fever’s gone.”

It was a huge relief. Finral was beginning to worry. Healers knew how to close wounds, heal some burns, or any other physical injury, but they weren’t miracle workers where every sickness or disease could be cured in an instant.

Anything remotely abnormal or short of a miracle was called Forbidden Magic.

Langris sighed, “This means I can get back to work.”

“What?” Finral blinked. “You can’t!”

“How so?”

“You’re joking right?” Langris narrowed his expression. It was answer enough for Finral. “You _just_ became fine. You may not have a fever now, but that doesn’t mean you’re better. It might come back if you’re not careful at taking care of your body.”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

“Me? Honestly, Langris.” Finral crossed his arms, suddenly feeling overprotective. “I’m not going to let you work until you rest for at least a full day without me having to worry about you collapsing.”

“Fine,” Langris rolled his eyes. “It can wait until later.”

 _Alright,_ that was good enough.

Finral shifted his feet from the awkward silence. Langris was used to Finral’s uneasiness, but something was off with the way Finral held his usual expression. Langris’ eyes narrowed and he raised his chin in question. Finral was still jumpy, possibly waiting for something to turn out wrong like it usually did in their lives.

“What is it?” Langris asked.

“Y-you’re better now.” Finral nervously said. “I know you can take care of yourself and the fever’s gone, which means... I can go back to work. Unless… unless you want me to stay?”

Langris understood what was happening.

He knew Finral was worried about him, but he was also worried about imposing. When would his brother learn? Langris held back a smile. His brother was something else entirely. This was something Langris secretly admired about Finral, that he was a good person.

“I don’t want to keep you from your duties.”

Langris hoped feigning indifference would get the message through.

Thankfully it did, but Finral was startled.

Surprisingly, there was no malice or mockery in the way Langris said those words. It was subtle, but there were hints in the tone of his voice that he was truly acknowledging Finral’s work as a Black Bull and somewhat temporary vice-captain. It made Finral’s heart swell, but he was hesitant to agree about that.

Besides, his worry for Langris exceeded his duties as a Magic Knight.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Positive.”

“I mean,” Finral mumbled. “I don’t have much to do.”

There he was again, belittling everything he did. Langris shook his head, because honestly, when would Finral grow out of that habit? It was odd that he was still like this despite living with a crowd of rowdy, confident Knights that were the Black Bulls.

Langris predicted him like a child.

Did Finral want to stay?

He didn’t mind, but what else were they going to do for the rest of the day? There really wasn’t more to talk about other than make things awkward between them. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and sighed when Finral waited for some form of answer from him.

Langris sighed, “You don’t have to stay for my sake.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll rest like you asked me to.”

“Oh,” Finral pouted. “Are you sure?”

“My fever’s gone.” Langris insisted. “There’s really nothing for you to do here. I’d rather you worry about your squad and their… questionable reputation.”

“Questionable reputation?”

Langris scoffed, enjoying the shocked expression on Finral’s face. “We both know they’re an unruly bunch. If you continue to set an example, maybe there’s a sliver of hope that they’d be less… them.”

Finral chuckled and started laughing in full.

He remembered his brother’s traumatic experience from the squad trade that happened a year ago. Even Yami didn’t come out of it unscathed. Finral remembered the number of protests he heard from his friends.

While Langris found it somewhat insufferable, Finral found it quite educational.

Finral took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from laughing. It was impossible to change the Bulls’ opinions once they set their mind and heart into something, but it was a funny thought. Langris held back a smile when Finral tried to stop himself from snorting.

“Anyways,” Langris voiced. “You can go now.”

“If it’s fine with you,” Finral mumbled. “I want to stay for a little bit.”

Langris saw desperation in those eyes. If this was Finral’s way to spend some time with him, Langris guessed that he could let him. Good brothers did that, right? Langris really wanted to see and feel the effort Finral was making, so he sighed and looked at Finral straight in the eyes.

“Do whatever you want.”

Finral beamed, “I’ll try not to impose.”

“Alright,” Langris huffed and moved out of the bed. “I’ll just take a bath.”

Finral nodded as he hesitated to offer his help. He knew Langris wouldn’t like it. So when Langris got up to get some clothes and locked the bathroom door, Finral made himself busy and smoothened out the bed sheets and plumped the pillows.

Back then, what he was doing would’ve been called beneath him.

He scowled, because he wasn’t living that life anymore.

In truth, nothing had really changed since he had become a Black Bull, not even after he had _completely_ moved out of his parents’ house a couple of days ago. The only thing that he had to get used to was the way he had to introduce himself.

_“I’m Finral Va— Roulacase!”_

Yeah, he had to get used to that now.

The things he learned under Yami’s supervision— whether he was his ride, an errand boy, or a temporary vice-captain— had been the same. In truth, he had only become more humbled than anything else under Yami’s squad.

He grimaced and sat down to wait for Langris.

Finral had plenty of time to worry later.

* * *

**oOo**

The two brothers had breakfast brought to Langris’ room.

Finral was startled when someone came with a food trolley. It felt like he was back at home or at a dinner event when he saw soup, appetizers, a main course, salad, and dessert. It was shocking compared to last night’s dinner when they mostly had soup and food for the sick.

Today, it looked like heaven made it.

Just looking at it made Finral’s mouth water, but he figured it wasn’t as tasty as Charmy’s cooking. She had really mastered her craft. Finral noticed that although he and Langris ordered the same meal, on Langris’ tray was an extra plate of cherry tarts.

Finral held back a laugh.

Apparently Langris still loved cherry tarts.

The two of them ate in silence, but Finral had a nagging itch in the back of his mind that he had to scratch. Langris had almost finished his meal and started chomping on the cherry tarts when he noticed Finral barely touch his food.

“What’s wrong?” Langris wondered. ““If you don’t like the food, you can always say so.”

Finral blinked. “What?”

“The food, does it taste funny?”

“No.” He shook his head. “It’s delicious.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, just…” Finral looked down and mumbled, “About the gathering…”

Langris rolled his eyes. “Go— don’t go, doesn’t matter.” He huffed as he took a bite of a cherry tart. “I don’t want to start this conversation again. We talked about it. I don’t really care.”

Finral knew that was a lie, because yesterday he heard Langris enough times when he asked if Finral would go. He remembered how Langris’ soft voice betrayed his emotions. Finral would’ve blamed the fever, but it must’ve come from the heart.

_I’m not doing it to spite you or embarrass you._

_I just want you there next to me._

Bashfully, Finral mustered up the courage to stay “I’ll go, Langris, to the gathering. If you still want me to.”

Langris was halfway through another cherry tart when he paused. His brother said he would try, but he didn’t think he would get an actual response let alone a confirmation. Langris tilted his head in confusion. He knew this took more than Finral’s courage.

“Even if Father doesn’t want you there?”

Finral frowned at the reminder. “He’ll hardly stop me when you’re there to call me your guest, right?” He looked away and mumbled. “But if things get complicated…”

Langris scowled.

There it was again, the _excuses._

“Why are you so hesitant over a simple yes or no?” He wondered. “Will you go or not?”

“I’m sorry.” Finral flushed. “I’ll go. It’s just… not easy.”

Langris understood that it was painful for Finral to face their father’s disappointment and that he was ashamed for reasons he couldn’t help. If Langris had gone through the same things Finral had, he wouldn’t be able to muster the courage to face anyone.

“Just know, Brother. I’m not forcing you.”

“You’re not.” Finral smiled. “I do want to go.”

“Alright, then go.”

“Just,” He sighed. “Just update me.”

Things got quieter, but it wasn’t as if they weren’t used to each other’s silence. Finral, who disliked it more than Langris, tried to make small talk as they finished the rest of their meal. They discussed simple things, mostly about work and the Diamond Kingdom’s futile efforts to invade Clover. In all the years they’ve been together, this was a nice break from all the pressure they felt from family.

After their meal, Finral rechecked Langris’ temperature.

Langris grimaced, “I told you, I’m fine.”

“I’m just checking.” Finral whined. “But it’s good that you’re not wrong.”

“Since when were you a mother hen?” He wondered. “You were never this worried before. You know I’ve been through skirmishes before, life or death. Why are you so alarmed?”

“I worry when you’re out working,” He explained. “But I trust in your skills. You’re a great mage and a wonderful Magic Knight. You’re also vice-captain. You wouldn’t have gotten into your position if you were incompetent. Don’t think I don’t worry, I just worry less.”

Langris flushed red.

“Thanks,” He grumbled and tried to sidetrack the conversation. “It still doesn’t explain you being a mother hen.”

“Well,” Finral awkwardly grinned. “Reasons, really.”

“Reasons how?”

“Let’s just say it came with practice.”

“With a squad like yours,” Langris scoffed. “I’m sure it did.”

There was a polite knock at the door.

Langris straightened up and pushed Finral’s hand away. From extending his mana and the familiarity of the door knock, he called out “Please, come in.” and the door opened. It was Captain Vangeance. He slipped into the room and closed the door.

“Greetings to you both.” He smiled. “I’m glad to see everything is well.”

“There was nothing to worry about, Captain.” Langris declared as he nudged Finral to agree. “The fever would’ve broken anyway.”

Vangeance hummed, but not in agreement.

With a polite excuse, he took a step forward and took Langris’ temperature. Langris stilled and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Finral’s eyes widened, because apparently, Vangeance (like Yami) really cared. Not many Captains would feel the same way about a squad member.

“Your fever is gone.” Vangeance voiced. “But I’d like for you to take tomorrow off.”

Langris blinked, “What?”

“Is there a problem?”

“Captain, what about the reports and the schedule…”

“The reports can wait.” He said, looking at the pile on Langris’ desks. “As for the schedule, it could always be changed. But you’re acting as my vice-captain now. You won’t be easy to replace. Your health is far more important.”

Langris nodded and made no further protests.

Slowly, he turned to his brother, who blinked in question. “I guess I’ll see you around,” He mumbled, then raised his voice. “I’m fine now, so you can go. I don’t want to keep you further from your duties. I’m sure they’ll need a Spatial mage soon.”

Finral couldn’t hesitate, not when Captain Vangeance was there.

He promised Langris that he would stay for just a little bit. “Are you sure you’ll be fine?” He asked just to make sure that they were on the same page.

“Yes, Brother.” He nodded. “You may go.”

“If you’re leaving,” Vangeance spoke up. “Allow me to escort you.”

“T-thank you, Captain.” Finral said as he gave him an apologetic smile. “Umm… if it’s alright with you, Captain Vangeance, could you give me and my brother some time to… say goodbye? It won’t be long, I swear.”

“Of course. I’ll wait outside.”

When Vangeance left, Langris raised an eyebrow. “That seemed to take a lot of your courage, judging by the way your knees are knocking together.” He nearly laughed at the state his brother was in.

“Y-you can tell?”

“How long have I known you?”

“Good point.”

Langris bit his lips, “What did you need time to talk for?”

“Just… this.”

Finral took a step forward and embraced Langris. Immediately, he pulled away, not wanting to impose as he said he wouldn’t. Langris gaped in confusion as his cheeks flushed at the unexpected gesture. They stared at each other, faces red. When it became unbearable, they turned away to awkwardly mumble to themselves.

“I should go now.” Finral chuckled. “Please get some rest.”

“I will.” Langris nodded.

He walked Finral to the door and they said their silent goodbyes.

When the door shut, Langris rested his forehead on the door. He closed his eyes and tried to still his beating heart. He pushed himself off and looked at the reports. He wasn’t allowed to work, but it wasn’t considered work if he would just read it, right?

Langris made his way to the desk and noticed the reports were arranged in proper order.

He picked one up and was shocked to see several more papers neatly arranged inside. It was written in a neat handwriting, similar to his own, but recognizably different to those that knew their handwriting. His shoulders began to shake as small outbursts of laughter left him.

“You’re a fool, Brother.”

He trembled as he held the report close.

“You weren’t wrong when you said we have _almost_ the same type of work.” He picked up another report and checked it. “It seems you’ve been working as a vice-captain way before I did.”

His brother may not be vice-captain in name and title, but it never mattered to Finral so long as he was helping out. Langris checked the rest of the reports and saw that they were exactly what he would’ve done regardless if he knew who worked on what.

Although there were some things he was iffy about… his brother was too soft.

He had to look it over more thoroughly and revise some things if it didn’t sit well with him, but so far, everything looked good. It was a shock, but at the same time, it was a relief to know that Finral was more than capable of handling a squad despite the numbers.

Too bad their father couldn’t see that.

He placed the reports back and looked at the envelope next to it.

Langris grimaced, _“This again.”_

If he had a choice, he wouldn’t go at all, but it was a summons. He sighed and made his way to the window to look at the beautiful open plans. Whatever he thought didn’t matter. It wouldn’t be so bad, coming home for so long.

After all, Finral was going to attend.

It was good enough for him.

* * *

**oOo**

When the door shut, Finral apologized to Vangeance for making him wait, but Vangeance dismissed his apology with a smile. In one simple gesture to the end of the hallway, Finral followed Vangeance out. They walked through the bridge headed to the entrance of the gardens.

Vangeance started, “I want to thank you.”

“Please,” Finral flushed. “There’s no need, Captain.”

“It’s well deserved, I assure you.” He smiled. “I’m glad things worked out nicely for the both of you. If such a thing occurs again, which I hope not, I now know who to call. You have a better grasp of Langris’ personality after all.”

“Somewhat,” He chuckled. “But I have to thank you for calling me.”

“It wasn’t an easy decision. Langris didn’t want to go home when I told him to. Conflicting as it is, you were the one listed as his emergency contact.”

Finral stopped. “What?”

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” He shook his head. “N-nothing.”

“Consider myself grateful that you came.” Vangeance said as they reached the gates. “You may not see it, but your presence helped a lot. I think the pressure of his responsibilities was getting to your brother.”

“Yes, I… noticed.”

“Feel free to drop by, but let us know first.”

Finral nodded as he opened a portal back to the Black Bulls base. With a small head bow, he made his exit. When he ended up at the door to the Bull’s base, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He told himself he wouldn’t cry.

It was difficult not to.

Maybe there was a silver lining to this after all.

To hear that Langris made him his emergency contact made Finral’s heart swell. It meant much to him. His eyes teared up at the simple gesture of faith and trust. He chuckled and wiped a stray tear. He felt a little lighter than when he first came to the Golden Dawn, but the dread of the truth lingered.

He couldn’t run from his problems forever.

Langris would find out, but Finral would savor what little good time he had before that happened. He trusted and hoped that Langris would forgive him, come what may.

He trusted in that silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Appreciated!~


End file.
